Hidden no longer
by Yume08
Summary: When she tried her very best to hide herself from the public to rest from being a singer, she really didn't expect this to happen to her.  Oneshot implied SasuSaku


"**Hidden no longer"**

A/N: I hope that my novice writing skills didn't rust and went back to square one.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (I wish.)<p>

Summary: When she tried her very best to hide herself from the public to rest from being a singer, she really didn't expect this to happen to her. [Oneshot implied SasuSaku]

*their age ranges from 18-19, and they now live on their own successful lives. Set in the alternate universe. No ninja stuff. :)

* * *

><p>The busy streets of Konoha were nothing short of crowded. It was market day, the day when mothers or helpers flock to shops and supermarkets to gain discounts on items they would like to purchase. It was the day when almost everything was on sale so most likely many would take advantage of that fact. Funny that Konoha's market day was held every other tuesday. Even that didn't hinder people to shop when they should be busy doing their work. Probably the reason why market day on tuesdays did nothing to stop Sakura from going out and spending the rest of her afternoon shopping.<p>

After a few hours walking here and there, she decided to get a snack, take her bags, go home then call it a day.

Carefully striding down the narrow road, the pinkette heard clicking noises. It was when she saw cameras flashing and cellphones whipped out of their pockets that she panicked and momentarily hid herself behind a trash can. Thinking it might be her that they saw, she immediately spotted a dango shop to hide in. She took most of her vividly striking long hair and concealed it under her dress shirt. Finally she arrived at the shop after walking for a few meters. Like what a normal customer would do, she bought her favorite kind, Mitarashi dango.

This wasn't supposed to happen to her. She loved living silently, without anyone or anything pestering her. Of course with the exception of her friends. Now she must face the consequences of concealing herself most of the time…

She was happily nibbling on her last stick of mitarashi dango in a secluded part of the dango shop when a heavily clothed man sat beside her abruptly. It was mid-summer, surely he was irritated from all the clothes he wore. It was as if…

He was hiding himself from everyone, exactly what she had been doing for the past five years after being a successful and promising singer.

"Excuse me sir but, are you okay?" The pink-haired female looked at him up and down, implying that she asked about his choice of clothing.

"Hn." Said guy gruffly replied.

"Okay, if you say so…."  
>Sakura Haruno continued to chew on the sweet delicacy, subtly eyeing the stranger beside her, for all she knew the mysterious guy was another paparazzi, stalking her up close. When he felt her eyes on him, he twisted his neck towards her direction. And almost immediately she stared elsewhere.<p>

*BOOM!*  
>An earsplitting crash resounded across the shop. A horde of fan girls went zooming in to the extreme, observing everything inside the said shop. One of the said girls stared at their direction. Then, the mysterious guy did the last thing on her mind she'd expect him to do.<p>

He pushed her to the wall beside her and kissed her feverishly. She didn't shove him away just yet to make good use of this cover. Sakura's eyes scanned everywhere but his orbs and saw the staring fan girl look away in disgust. She assumed the girl was the leader of the group given that she screeched to her minions to run off.

Grasping the situation at hand, she pushed the unfamiliar person away and wiped her lips as much as she could.

"What the, how dare you! Ugh. Get off, get off!" She scorned.

"Is that the way to treat an old friend, Cherry?"

xoxoxo

...

...

"Is that the way to treat an old friend, Cherry?"

…

…

…

"what did you just call me?" flabbergasted, she gaped at him.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno" he smirked, taking his shades off, along with the overcoat and cap, showing blue and black spikes of hair at the back of his head.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura glomped him and squealed.  
>"I missed you! Are you going to stay here for good?"<p>

The raven haired man sighed. "I don't know. We came here to shoot our next movie then we'll head to Mist Village to shoot another part of the movie."

"That's…. sad. It has been a long time since we last talked and hung out. Surely you'll visit here when you get some free time?" _and visit me? _

"We shall see. I think I should head back to our camp. I'll see you later Sakura."

And he did something unexpected, yet again.

He kissed her lightly on the cheek, merely caressing her skin.

That's when she asked herself why she let him go after all those years they bonded. At the same time, that's when she understood that she never really let go of him five years ago, she only let him go on his own for a while. Her feelings didn't come back, they resurfaced.

_When that time comes, I'll tell him. _

-**Oshimai**-

* * *

><p>AN: it has been TOO LONG since I last updated _Just your typical twisted love story_. And I had the nerve to make another story (one-shot) like this? Soooo sorry! :) I swear I will attempt to update _Just your typical twisted love story_ this June.

It depends on my college schedule if I can make a continuation to this. Please review! :P heehee.

tell me how 'okay' this story went. it's my first time publishing a one-shot. i hope it doesn't look too short or too rushed. Revieeeewww.

'Til next time,

-Yume-08~

[Made and finished June 11, 2011.]


End file.
